Pokemon: Rough Genderbent Days
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ashley is a girl who is on a journey to become a huge Pokemon master. On the way she meets Micah, the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym and Rocky, the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym. This one covers the original series, the next one will be continuing in the Orange Islands but I've planned that the next would be Hoenn, but not sure.


Chapter 1

This is the very first adventure told through the genderbend version. Ashley Ketchum (Satomi) is a girl that is just becoming a trainer. When she wakes up she finds out that she slept too late. "What happened to me?" asked Ash. He looked in the mirror at himself. He was a girl now. That didn't happen over sleep, it just happened. He decided to be called Ashley and then embraced the fact that he was gonna get her first Pokemon. Ashley herself was happy and ran down the steps in a black shirt, blue jacket, red and white hat, jeans, and black and white shoes. She saw her mother and said, "I can't wait, I can't wait." Her mother told her to sit down and eat breakfast before she went to Professor Oak's lab to pick out her Pokemon. Ashley ate the oatmeal her mother had made for her and then washed the bowl and spoon. She then put them on the drying rack for her mother to put away on her journey. Ashley headed out the door and her mother said, "Wait!" Ashley turned around and shut the door. "Hmm?" Ashley asked. "She's next door, Ashley." said her mother, "Remember to change your underwear everyday." Ashley looked at her mother. "Really?" asked Ashley, "That's embarrassing." Ashley never forgot those words though even though her face grew redder and redder just thinking those words. Ashley went to the lab next door and looked around. "Hey...uh...where are the Pokemon a starter Trainer has to get?" asked Ashley. "They're all gone." said Professor Oak, "Feel free to take this Pikachu." "Really?" Ashley said, "He looks feisty." "Once you train him, I'm sure he won't be a jerk any longer."

Chapter 2

Ashley took her Pikachu and left on her journey. Then, she saw a boy on his bike. "Hey there." he said, "My name's Micha." "Nice to meet you." said Ashley, suddenly falling for him. "What are you doing?" asked Micha shouting. "Sorry." siad Ashley, "Could I use your bike to go somewhere?" "Sorry, but no. I should know you first." said Micha. "My name's Ashley." said Ashley, "It's nice to meet you, too." Micha smiled. "You still can't use it until we know each other. I'll guide you to catching pokemon. Is that OK?" asked the boy. Ashley nodded. A wild Magikarp appeared. Micha used the Pokeball. "You need to weaken it first, though." said Micha, "I'll help you catch the first one so you can train up to battle Rocky." "Who's Rocky?" asked Ashley. "Oh." said Micha, "i didn't say anything about her, did I? She's the Pewter City gym leader and of course, she's really nice. Yeah but that Pikachu ain't gonna do good on a rock-type because electric-types won't do a thing." "Cool!" said Ashley, "I wanna get stronger and stronger. Let's go catch my next Pokemon!" Ashley smiled as she then caught all of the Kanto starters. "Can't wait until Charmander evolves!" she said, "What Pokemon do you have?" "You'll see when I battle you." said Micha. "Can I battle you now?" asked Ashley. "No. Cascade badges don't come from outside of my gym in Cerulean City." said Micha. "You are the Cerulean City gym leader?" asked Ashley, "How cool!" "You were gonna find that out anyways." said Micha, annoyed. She then caught a Pidgeotto. "I've gotta evolve this one too." said Ashley. Micha looked at her. "How 'bout I just battle you after you're done catching everything you want? For training ONLY! There are no badges for this!" said Micah. "AWESOME!" Ashley exclaimed.

Chapter 3

"I think that this is all I want now. Let's battle!" said Ashley. "Sure." said Micah. He threw out Staryu and Ashley threw out Pikachu. "Staryu, use Swift!" said Micah. Ashley chuckled. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" said Ashley. Pikachu refused. "Hey, Pikachu." Ashley said, "How come you didn't listen to my command?" Pikachu then electrified Ashley. Micah laughed at Ashley. Ashley was all electrified and that made him laugh. "Battle ended?" asked Micah under laughs. "No way! We will try our best, right Pikachu?" said Ashley. Pikachu laughed at Ashley as well. Ashley threw a rock at Pikachu and then Pikachu enraged and electrified Ashley again. "When will you stop?" Ashley asked. She was under tears. "Seems like that's a wrap." said Micah, returning Staryu into the Pokeball. "You will never be able to beat Rocky." said Micah. Ashley looked at him. "Please help." said Ashley, "I can't control him yet. I recently got him and he's been out of control but I love him." "You just need to bond a little more." said Micah, "See you when we battle in the gym." Ashley looked at Pikachu. "You need to see me." said Ashley, "Just look at me." Pikachu didn't look at her. "Please, we need to bond still. I know you can't quite understand but I still love you even if I can't control you yet." Pikachu wiped off Ashley's tears. "Pika pika pika pika pika chu chu." said Pikachu. "It's fine." said Ashley, "And thank you. You're my best friend, right?" Pikachu smiled. "Pika!" At that moment Ashley thought that she know had control over Pikachu but first, she needed healing so Micah found her and took her to the Pokemon Center. "Hey Nurse Joy! Quick! These two are weak! Please cure them!" said Micah. "I'm not that good at curing trainers very well but I will try my best to do her as well." said Nurse Joy. Ashley lay there, her Pikachu right next to her. "Where am I?" asked Ashley. "In the Pokemon Center." said Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy?" said Ashley, "My clothes are torn from Pikachu always electrocuting me. That's what happens because he's stubborn still but I love him and I am going to get better at training him." "That's nice to hear but I feel bad for your Pikachu. Do you think this will help relax him more?" "Maybe." siad Ashley, "I really don't know."

Chapter 4

Hours later, Ashley and Pikachu were out and Micah had hugged them. "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. "I brought you here." whispered Micha, "But don't you dare tell anyone about it or else!" Ashley was scared by the "or else" statement. Micah seemed stubborn because that was his personality. "Get new clothes on." said Micah, "Those are ripped." Ashley smiled. "I don't really care. I'll change tomorrow." "Really?" said Micah, bringing her in front of a mirror, "Do those jeans look OK?" Ashley looked at her jeans in the mirror. They were ripped as well and she was embarassed. "What's up?" asked Micah, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Accidents happen. Just need to change your pants in that case. Maybe your shirt too." "M-my shirt?" asked Ashley. Her shirt was ripped also and she was embarrassed about that as well. "Don't worry. It's not your fault, is it?" Micah asked. How come Micah wasn't worried? He was a guy who didn't really want to see..."You're wondering how come I'm not worried, right?" aske Micah. Ashley's face got even redder. "I'm not worried because that kinda stuff happens." said Micah, "So, all you gotta do is change those two things and you'll be done." Ashley went into the girl's bathroom and changed. A new black shirt and some new jeans. "That's better." said Micah, "now, it's over. So relax a little." Ashley took deep breaths and her face turned back to normal after a few deep breaths. "So, do you think your Pikachu is gonna be ready to do our Trainer battle now?" asked Micah. "We can try." said Ashley. Ashley sent out Pikachu and Micah sent out Staryu. "Now, Swift!" said Micah. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" said Ashley. Pikachu finally listened. A work in progress! "Your Pikachu is doing well." said Micah. "Now, use Tackle while you've still got a little in ya!" "Pikachu, dodge it!" Ashley said. "Nice dodge." said Micah, "But, I'm gonna show you that we can win. Water Gun!" "Pikachu! Dodge and use Thundershock!" said Ashley. Staryu fainted. "You only took one attack. Where did you learn that?" Ashley smiled. "Pikachu and I trained on our own and we found out that Pikachu was now less stubborn but I'm pretty sure he might still have that instinct but we've just gotta practice more and more in order to get it down!" micah loved how Ashley was improving. He smiled at her. "Let's check out your Bulbasaur, shall we?" asked Micah, "That Pikachu is really good so far! Keep it up. Let's see what your Bulbasaur knows, shall we?" Ashley sent out Bulbasaur and Micah sent out Togepi. "You go first." said Micah with a smile. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" said Ashley. "Go! Use Safeguard!" "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" "Charm!" Bulbasaur got attracted to Togepi. "Togepi, barrier!" Slowly after the status faded away from Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, now finish it off with Vine Whip!" "Your Bulbasaur is good." said Micah, happily, "I like it."

Chapter 5

She told Togepi to return. "Now, check out your Charmander." said Micah. Micah sent out Psyduck. "Use Tail Whip." said Micah. "Charmander, Flamethrower!" said Ashley. Psyduck was almost out of HP. "Psyduck, with all the power you've got left, use Disable!" Nothing happened to Charmander. "OK. Let's try again. Scratch!" said Micah. "Charmander, Flamethrower, again!" Psyduck fainted. "Nice." said Micah. "Let's check out your Pidgeotto and then you can train Squirtle and the rest on your own." Micah sent out Togepi again. "Use Barrier!" said Micah. "Pidgeotto, use Gust!" "


End file.
